The Guardians
by chickay
Summary: AU.SenshiGeneral.Presentday.Honor-bound, they had accepted their duties before they understood them. They now face a very stubborn charge who’s been torn away from a life she thought she knew, pending romances, & a dark enemy from a generation’s past
1. The Vow

**AN: **Okay, here it is; the edited version. One of the main reasons that I wanted to move this over to chickay was because I wanted to re-do this story so that I could actually organize it. I pretty much spontaneously come out with these stories and don't really think out the details. ::sweat drop:: 

Thank you very much Ocianne for your kind words of encouragement. Lord knows I need them. Hehe. Well, here's a nice start: the first chapter in **The Guardians.  Those of you who have read this already, I strongly suggest you read again. I've added and took out a couple of things so just go on and find out what they are.**

**~*The Guardians*~**

The Vow

            The wailing sound of the baby ripped aside the pending silence of the night. The beautiful woman with silvery blonde hair watched with short breaths as her nurse and friend swaddled the slick babe into a bundle. She felt a hand squeeze hers and she turned to meet the gaze of her beloved brother, one of the few men she could truly depend on. She laughed softly, realizing she had practically crushed the grown man's hand as she gave birth to the child. 

            "You did well, sister." Artemis smiled brilliantly, leaning over to plant a kiss on her forehead. "She is a beautiful one, a spitting image of her darling mother."

            Selene laughed, imprinting smiles on all those in the room. "I must look like I've been through hell and back."

            "More like heaven, Angel." Selene's light violet gaze looked up at the familiar nickname caught that of Damien, the one man that had and always would love her. He was in love with her, but it was a doomed one, as was evident of the years past. His wife Nerissa, the mother of his three children and Selene's best friend, leaned over opposite of Artemis, carefully and tenderly wiping Selene's brow.

            "You've done magnificently, my dear." She said, smiling encouragingly, squeezing the bed-ridden woman's hand for emphasis.

            "Beautiful, indeed." That was what Luna, Artemis' wife and also Nerissa's sister, had to say of the birth. The third Radei sister was nearby, tending to the children of those gathered in the room.

            A woman with long chocolate curls rushed over, planting a kiss on both of the silver-haired woman's cheeks. Julianna's russet eyes were rimmed with tears while her husband, Emilio, watched with satisfied and happy emerald eyes. Felicia stood at the foot of the bed, watching as her 5th (or was it 7th) cousin slowly lowered her breathing rate to normal. They were cousins that shared, to her memory, a great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Or was it two more 'great's? In any case, they were relatives in some strange form but other familial bloods had been mixed to both of them, yet they considered each other close confidants if not necessarily cousins. One could never really tell with the bastard children that were strewn over the generations and all.

            Dimitria, the petite, pale noble-nurse had finished swaddling the child and came over, a huge smile on her face.

            "She's gorgeous darling." But as she held out the child to the woman, Selene turned away, not bearing to look at her own baby. The woman frowned. "Selene?"

            "Don't." She whispered pleadingly. "Please don't bring her any closer."

            Everyone within the room paused, silence settling cloud over them like a cloud. Tears spilled forward from Selene's lavender orbs as she shut her eyes and said in a barely audible voice, "Take her to them." Everyone looked startled by this. "Please." The voice cracked halfway through the plea, breaking along with her own heart.

            Dimitria still held the child in her arms, looking torn and heartbroken for the woman who lay in the bed, crying. Dimitria closed her azure eyes, hiding her tears, and nodded solemnly. "As you wish."

            "Wait!" They all turned to Damien. His clear blue gaze rested on the restless child squirming within the Nurse's arms. "I'll take her to them."

            Dimitria looked confused, seeking guidance from Selene's prone figure. Selene looked tired and…scared? However, she finally nodded her head and Damien came up to scoop the child out of her arms.

            Felicia watched as the man left the room with the baby, her golden-hazel eyes filled with a strange, dark, emotion.

            "Nerissa." Felicia turned sharply towards the voice, barely registering that her own heart had seemed to skip a beat. Her eyes widened and several breaths caught in their respective throats as they realized that Selene was not just breathing hard from the exhaustion. Felicia gripped the sheets at the foot of the bed, frightened.

            "Selene!" 

            "Don't!" Selene barked as Dimitria came closer to try to help her. "Don't." She said more softly. "It's over with now." She breathed with a soft, sad smile gracing her face. "I'm through"

            "Don't say that!" Nerissa snapped angrily. Even as she said this, tears rolled down her flushed cheeks and traced the lines of her quivering jaw. "You will be fine, darling." She said with faltering conviction, her voice choking. "You'll be fine."

            Selene did not say anything but watched her old best friend for a moment, studying the beauty before her. Slowly, she smiled and reached with her hand to wipe away a tear from her friend's face. She cupped the woman's chin. "Protect my son, Nerissa. He may be young but he loves you like a mother."

            "No!" She protested. Julianna was crying softly, her bottom lip quivering. Emilio noticed and rushed to his wife's side. "I will not protect your son because you'll be here." Nerissa was arguing with her friend. She bit her lip in a futile attempt to stop the tears from flowing. "You'll be here." She insisted softly. Selene's features turned grim as she gripped the other woman's hand.

            "Enough." She ordered. "My time has come to an end here but my son is young." She said, tears gathering but never falling. "And so is my daughter. My sweet, sweet daughter…"

            Her breathing became labored and deep as she turned to Nerissa, soft lilac eyes beckoning. "Promise me, Nerissa. Promise me you'll protect him and Serenity."

            "'Serenity'?" Both turned to Felicia at the foot of her bed. She was smiling now, tears pouring forth. "Is that to be her name?"

            Selene smiled, nodding with what little strength she had left. "Serenity Lunae."

            Felicia nodded, smiling calmly despite the angry and sorrowful emotions within her. "A beautiful name."

            "Yes, I do believe it is." Artemis spoke up from where he still was, hands encasing those of his elder sister's. Selene gazed at him, her heart becoming tight as she realized what it was doing to him. She was, after all, his last relative. She tightened her grip on his hand, now holding the hands of the two of the people that mattered in her life: Artemis and Nerissa. Artemis swallowed a huge lump in his throat as he rubbed his face in frustration, wiping aside the tears. He brought her delicate hand to his lips. "I will help to protect them, Selene." He promised. "With all my strength I will love and care for them both."

            Luna came up from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, gazing at her beloved sister-in-law with love in her eyes. "I promise to protect them as well." Her scarlet eyes ignited in a fiery blaze. "These Dark Knight bastards will never lay so much as a finger on them."

            At the mention of those who threatened the dying woman's children, the air in the room erupted in a blazing anger.

            "Never." Julianna whispered vehemently from her husband's arms. She gazed at her close friend, her wide brown eyes glinting with anger and determination. "They've taken too much of ours already. Our friends are dead because of them." She choked on the words, the reality of the deaths hitting her hard. She closed her eyes momentarily and then opened them with ferocity. "I will never let any of the Knights come near your children, Selene. As your friend, I swear no harm will come their way."

            "_We_ will let no harm come their way." Emilio interjected, gripping his wife's hand, gazing into her eyes with his and then flicking the emerald orbs to Selene. It was she that was largely responsible for the happiness in his life, including the woman he currently held in his arms. He nodded firmly. "I promise."

            "As do I." Despite her usually meek temperament, the Dimitria sounded almost deadly. "I helped to deliver that child to this world and I'll be damned if I let her leave before her time."

            Selene's heart practically soared at their vows before she turned to her cousin. Felicia laughed, despite her tears.

            "Like you even had to ask." The blonde woman said, grinning. Her face then set sober as she brought her right hand over her left breast, over her heart as a sign of a promise. "They share my blood line. While that is reason enough to love and protect them, I know that they, too, share my love for you.

            Selene's eyes glazed over thoughtfully. "Do you think they love me?"

            "Of course." Nerissa said hotly. "They do and will forever love you, the woman that you are, their mother."

            "And you, Nerissa?" Selene queried, startling the woman beside her. "Do you love me?"

            Nerissa's eyes widened in anger and hurt. "Of course I love you." She pledged.

            "Then protect them." Selene retorted. "Love and protect as I would. If not for their sakes then for mine. Let me die in peace knowing my children will be loved, safe, and protected."

            Nerissa was sobbing now. Her shoulders shaking as she bent over her friend's hand. Selene felt the salty liquid run over her knuckles and tightened her grip on the hand. "**Promise me!"**

            Nerissa slowly raised her tear-soaked face to meet Selene's. Her dark eyes glinted in resolution. "May my soul join yours in the after life should I fail to keep theirs among the living."

            Selene's serious features softened at her best friend's vow to a relieved and peaceful state. "Protect them…" She whispered hoarsely, her grip tightening on Artemis' and Nerissa's. The other woman leaned in as her friend's breathing became even slower. 

            "Don't." She begged futilely. "Please don't leave us."

            Selene smiled at her. "Thank you, my friend." Her gaze went around the room as she continued. "Thank you all." Her eyes swept around the room until they settled on her brother. She smiled at his crying face.

            "Please don't be sad, brother." She begged softly. "I'll be with Charles now."

            Artemis couldn't help but give a small, choked laugh. He raised his eyes to hers. Light violet with sparkling blue. It was a strange familial trait, their rare eyes. Selene had adopted the more recessive of the two while Artemis had received the dominant blue eyes that ran in the family. "Tell that bum he owes me a drink."

            Selene laughed. And for a moment, it floated over the room, relinquishing the horrible atmosphere that had wrapped itself amongst the occupants. The cruel fate that was consuming this kind, beautiful, sweet, fair, understanding, loving, caring woman, was momentarily forgotten as they all basked in the bright atmosphere she was able to spread by just parting her lips and laughing. 

            However, like all good things, it came to an end.

            Hers was marked by the sudden gasp that escaped her lips. She smiled forcefully and said, with her last breath, "Protect them."

            And so, with a final release of what air was left in her lungs, her heart that loved so much and so many, stopped beating. Her grip left two people she loved most on that material world and her soul now went to embrace the man she loved and lost so unfairly. And those that were left behind cried for their loss.

~*~*~*~

            Unbeknownst to them all, a young woman stood just outside one of the opened windows of the room. She was the last Radei daughter, sister to Nerissa and Luna, Trista. Tears rolled down her maroon colored eyes as the sobs and cries of the people inside the room reached her ears one story below where she sat on a cold, stone bench. 

            She was gone. Sweet, sweet Selene was gone. It wasn't fair. 

            The environment she was currently in didn't really help that to smother her crying. Before her stood several standing stones, all deeply engraved with names and a certain date that Trista was just all too familiar with. Stumbling slightly, she pushed herself off the bench and went around to the marbled markers, softly sobbing as she read the names of those that went for too soon.

            Eventually, she came upon on marker, the ground before it still fresh like it was with the other markers, with a strange language written on its hard surface. She stopped in front of this particular stone and, emotions overcoming her, fell on her knees, arms wrapped around the cold marble that was no substitute for its owner's warmth. Sobbing, she pulled away, a finger tracing the engraved Latin saying that was one of his last few and favorite words. 

_            Quem di diligunt, adolescens moritu_r**: Only the good die young. If it was true, he deserved to be sainted.******

            "Yaten…" She closed her eyes, sobbing in remembrance of her secret lover. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a gold ring, strung on a golden, web-thin, chain. Her other hand crept onto her stomach. She smiled in spite of herself. It wouldn't be long now… It would have to come out eventually…

            She came in a few minutes later but the others upstairs had still not come down. She then passed a great room, a sharp sound interrupted her thoughts and she turned to the source of the sound. A vehicle was currently pulling away from the mansion and Trista sadly knew who was in it. A few feet outside the premises of the mansion, a lone, dark figure stood, watching. Trista frowned.

            The tanned woman unconsciously twirled on a swirl of olive from the dark mass of her hair. She knew that Damien was dedicated to his and Nerissa's children. But she always questioned his loyalty where Selene was concerned. He always seemed to in love with her…

            "Auntie Trista?" She turned back to the house, where a small boy, about three years old beckoned to her, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's going on?"

            Trista was half tempted to tell the little boy the truth from her lips, to finally let out the emotions of anger and sadness that she had pent up inside of herself since only perhaps a month ago. However, she smiled weakly and shook her head, walking over to the child. 

            "Nothing, Julius." She said soothingly, picking him up and walking over to the room he was supposed to be in. She smoothed his curly locks. "Just go to sleep."

**~*chickay*~**

So yeah. I added in that last scene and took out all the titles. I tried to think it out, got a headache, and settled on taking out the titles because the timeframes were off and I was totally out of tune of the areas that used them. So…

REVIEW!

P.S.: All fans of Yaten and/or Yaten x whoever, please don't bother flaming me. I won't pay you any heed not to mention that I put in Yaten in there as pretty much a last minute thing. 

10/20/03


	2. Freedom

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon though I love it to death. Well, until the later seasons when everyone went stupid. It's a present-day, here-and-now fic. I do hope you'll like it and all forms of constructive criticisms are accepted and encourage. And without further ado, on with the show!

**~*The Guardians*~**

Freedom

_18 years later…_

            In a dark, desolate room within the warehouse at Pier 75, was a young woman, her hands, feet, and entire body bound by rope that was seriously beginning to bruise her delicate body. Her brilliant blue eyes glinted with anger and frustration as she flexed her fingers, satisfied and relieved in knowing that not all flow to her body had been ceased. She twisted her head around the room, catching a glimpse of the minimal moonlight that came through the semi-barricaded windows. Her eyes skimmed over a desk close by, where various papers were placed haphazardly along with Chinese take-out boxes left over from when those assholes were trying to feed her.

_            'I must be looking like shit right about now.'_ She thought, sighing despite the tape covering her mouth to keep her from being too loud. _'Nice one, Buns, _very_ nice. And how did you land yourself into _this_ one?'_

            She looked down at the clothes she'd been in for the past two days. Or was it three days? It felt like it'd been more for all the time Bunny Carson had spent so far being strapped onto that stupid chair. Her pants and over-sized sweat-shirt were pressed with some dirt that had been imprinted when she had tried to fight off her attackers. It obviously didn't work. Now, two days (or who knew how many days?) later she sat where she'd been since she was kidnapped minus the bathroom breaks.

            A loud clatter, the sound of one of the garage door thingies opening sounded in her ears, followed by the muted music resonating out of several cars that were pulling up inside. She tensed.

            They were back.

            Her thoughts were proven true as she soon heard the sound of car doors opening and laughter that she recognized when those bastards had successfully captured her. However, straining her ears, she was surprised and apprehensive to hear some slurred shouting and hysterical, feminine giggles.

            'Some_one had fun tonight.'_ She thought sarcastically. It appeared that her kidnappers had just picked up a couple of girls and drinks, too. Wonderful.

            About a minute later, the door to her dark room flung open, revealing one of the big lug heads that had abducted her. This one, she had mentally nicknamed cue ball for his huge, bald head that looked smoother than a baby's bottom. He grinned sinisterly, approaching her.

            "C'mon, baby," He growled, making her shudder at his rancid breath before he grabbed hold of the chair she sat in. She gave a squeak of surprise when he lifted it off the ground with her on it. He laughed harshly, heading towards the doorway. "We've got some company who want to meet you."

            Still surprised and becoming more nervous by the second, she found herself being carried over and unceremoniously dropped onto all fours of the chair, resulting in one very aching bottom for the teenager. A high-pitched squeal of excitement caused her to snap her head up and her eyebrows rose in surprise at their visitors.

            A very greasy-looking guy sat on a very plush couch they had put in the warehouse. All the other thugs were standing like statues around him, guarding. She had figured a long time ago that he was the ring-leader. He had leered at her lustily before, but one of the others had strictly reminded him to "not damage the goods". What the hell? It wasn't like she was a freaking fruit basket to be stamped and delivered.

            But now, the greasy dude was sitting on the couch, two women flanked on either side of him. It was the blonde one that had squealed. The woman's glittering flaxen hair cascaded over her shoulders, spilling into her cocktail napkin-like dress. She thought cocktail napkin since the golden dress was strapless, came up to mid-thigh for the woman and the back revealed a stark-black tattoo at the base of the woman's back as it dipped so low you could practically see her butt.

_            'Great_.' Bunny thought, sweat dropping. '_A bombshell.'_

            "Oh my _gosh!" The woman gushed, causing Bunny to shudder. "She's adorable!"_

            The other woman snorted. "She's not _that cute."_

            Bunny glared at her. She was a brunette, a beautiful one at that. Her long, dark hair was slicked into a high ponytail and her blood-red lips matched out with her halter dress that dropped dangerously low in the front. Her skirt was little bit lower than the other woman's and flared towards her knees, revealing long, drop-dead gorgeous legs with feet adorned with red stilettos that were high and sharp enough to be considered weapons.

            The greasy man reached over, snaking an arm around the brunette's waist. He grinned, flashing a gold tooth. 

            "Don't worry baby," He purred (more like heckled). "She can't compare to you."

            The woman merely grinned. The blonde, however, was starting to look confused and tapped her finger against her cheek.

            "But why'd you get her, honey?" The man beside her shrugged effortlessly, and in process landed his hand on her backside.

            "Hey, I just get the job done." He said, smiling smugly at his catches. He'd gotten real lucky with these ladies tonight. "No need to know why the guy wanted her."

            Bunny's ears perked up at this. Even after the time she'd been here and screamed at the bastards, they had never said why they wanted her in the first place.

            The blonde had reached over, pouting her full lips. "Oh c'mon, honey." She cooed, blue eyes drooping sadly. "Won't you tell us?"

            The man practically melted at the sight of her tainted innocence but he held his ground, even if somewhat falteringly. "Sorry, baby. But I can't let you in on that sort of stuff."

            The brunette then made her move. She placed a soft hand on his thigh teasingly rubbing against his pant leg. Smirking, she moved in and nestled her face against his neck. "That's too bad." She whispered against his throat, not a trace of regret in her voice. "My friend and I can be very…persuasive."

            With that, she moved her hand up a little and her companion placed a hand on the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning the top. The man gave off a goofy grin, practically gurgling in ecstasy. The brunette grinned up at him wickedly.

            "Still holding back on us, baby?" He laughed uneasily but Bunny saw that he had already given in.

            "It was just some guy who wanted her for some shit." He said, distracted as the blonde moved to the second button, smiling playfully. "Name of Deville. Just told us to take her and wait for further instructions."

            "Hmm…" The brunette murmured thoughtfully. "And he didn't say anything why he wanted her?"

            The man shrugged. "Nope. But he was really specific with this one." He nodded over to Bunny, who was still there and listening. She was beginning to grow curious and annoyed with this Deville dude. "He even gave us a picture, address, her school and specifically what date to get her."

            "Interesting…" The man frowned, looking at the blonde and then the brunette. 

            "Why're you two so interested in this girl?" The brunette sensed the tension and worked to relieve it before his temper flared and moved so that she was pressed against him.

            "Just curious baby." She answered. "Surely you're not saying that we…"

            She was cut off and people started shouting around Bunny as all the lights in the warehouse suddenly went out. Bunny gave a loud grunt of surprise as she felt herself be lifted up along with the chair by two, very strong arms. In the darkness, she felt a hand reach onto her shoulder comfortingly. 

            "Don't worry, hon." Her eyes grew wide. It was the brunette's voice! 

            "You're safe now." The blonde, too?

            What the hell…? Bunny felt the ropes on her body being cut. As she tried to get up, she was held down.

            "Don't move," Came the soothing voice of the blonde. "You've been tied for too long. The circulation into your legs won't let you get very far."

            The tape on her mouth was removed slowly and she gave a small gasp as she took in a full breath of air into her lungs.

            "Stay here and don't make any noise, understood?" The clipped voice belonged to the brunette and all Bunny could do was nod her head. Then she felt stupid since it was still too dark for either of them to see her and she said, very hoarsely,

            "Yes." She heard the clicking of metals around her and froze. That sounded suspiciously like guns. In the same area, the men were still shouting at each other.

            "Ready?" Click.

            "Totally." Bunny felt a hand on her cheek.

            "We'll be back." She promised and they were gone, the clicking of their heels fading as they moved further away from her.

            The lights suddenly flickered on and a velvety voice lilted within the warehouse as Bunny blinked back the dark spots swirling in her vision.

            "Whoops." Laugh. "My bad. Didn't see that little switch over there. Sorry." 

            Bunny nearly laughed as the voice held no remorse whatsoever.

            "What the fuck is going on here?" It was the greasy guy. 

            Struggling, Bunny eased onto the floor, holding in a gasp and throwing out a hand into order not to cause anyone to look her way. Her ankle had given way, showing that she was, indeed, very weak. Clenching her teeth, she moved to position herself so that she could see that she was being hidden by the huge crates within the warehouse and went over so that she could watch the action.

            The voice was still laughing and Bunny now saw who it was. A vivacious-looking brunette was standing in front of the garage door thing (AN: Don't know what that is), looking very happy with herself. Her wavy, auburn hair was held up in a high ponytail, the strands curling bubbly as she wore a determined and very happy expression on her face. She was wearing a skin-tight, button-down black leather top with matching pants. Situated very carelessly on top of one of the cars the thugs had ridden in, she sat with her long trench coat on her arms, leaving her shoulders bare. She feigned playful innocence.

            "So sorry to barge in like this, darlings." She chuckled. "Hope I haven't caused too much trouble."

            The greasy man had leaped to his feet now, glaring at her with daggers in his eyes and many of the men had whipped out their guns, all aimed for the brunette's head.

            "Who the fuck are you bitch?"

            "Now, now, love." All heads whipped to the top of one of the hanging catwalks at the duo that were recently by their boss' sides. However, they were now balancing themselves on the catwalk railings, looking very satisfied. The blonde grinned. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to be more courteous to women?"

            "Boss! Where's the kid?" The stupid morons finally realized their hostage had disappeared and started yelling once more.

            "SHUT UP!" Silence resonated as the boss, now red-faced glared at the duo. "Where the fuck is she?" His voice dripped with venom and threats if they did not comply with him. However, he got a very different response from the women.

            "I think she's the last of worries as of now." The blonde said happily, smiling widely.

            "Marcus Dupree," began the brunette on the catwalk rail. "You and your friends are guilty of high treason and it is the duty of us, the enforcers of justice, to make sure you pay for your crimes."

            "What the hell? She a fucking cop?" The brunette smirked.

            "Don't you wish?" Her head snapped over to the brunette. "Yo, Tanya!" The auburn-haired vixen lying on the car's hood looked up. "Let's show these nice men what we really are."

            The woman laughed and pushed herself off the car, taking off her trench coat in the process and revealing two very wicked looking rifles.

            "Bring it on boys!" The duo on the catwalk each grabbed hold of a long chain used to lift up the crates and literally swung into action, pulling out their guns and firing at will. 

            Bunny turned around from her view behind the crates and curled into a ball as if to protect herself from the rapid sounding of metals clashing with bodies and bodies clashing to the floor. She heard the shouting and orders behind her and shut her eyes tightly, wishing for it all to go away. She barely registered the calming voice amidst the panic.

            "Bunny Roxanne Carson?" Fearful eyes widened at her name and she looked up angrily but was surprisingly met with a pair of two, soulful cerulean orbs, belonging to a petite looking young woman before her. The woman smiled softly and leaned down onto her heels, meeting with Bunny's eye level. 

            "Hey. Those are my friends." She nodded over to the three women, two of which had just ran out of ammo and were doing some major damage by knocking them out with the skills of a black belts that they probably were. The woman held out an ice-white hand to her. "My name is Amiri Merquise. What do you say we get you the hell out of here?"

            Bunny paused for a moment, taking the woman's friendly disposition and the comforting face framed with a strange tint of blue hair. Finally, she leaned over with one hand and gripped the offered one weakly, finding the woman's hand surprisingly warm. 

            "Lead the way."

            The woman smiled, looking relieved at probably both Bunny's cooperation and determination. She helped Bunny to stand, not wavering when Bunny stumbled and merely threw an arm around the other girl for support.

            "Let's move."

            And so, amidst the shootings and shouts behind them, the woman called Amiri Merquise led Bunny through a back way and she soon found herself outside of the warehouse she'd been entrapped for over 48 hours. As she took in the sea salt air, gazed at the dingy warehouse from the _outside, and watched the light from the full moon above give her sun-deprived skin an ethereal glow, Bunny let out a breath of relief that she didn't even realize she'd been holding, before fully collapsing to the ground._

~*~*~

**~*chickay*~**

Review Review Review! Hehe. Here's a little teaser for all the curious ones out there.

Excerpt from next-time: "I'm pretty sure that I'm not staring at the world's largest collection of cotton candy."


	3. The Flight

A/N: Woo-hoo! You people better take time and enjoy this one cause the next one won't be out till maybe a week or so. I just had the PSATs so I won't be as stressed anymore and I'll find time to work on this. Please review and show me that I am truly loved. Hehe. 

**~*The Guardians*~**

The Flight 

            Exotic violet eyes gazed upon the sleeping figure before her. She twirled a tress of her long, lilac-black hair between her manicured fingers before patting her lips thoughtfully. The younger girl was very beautiful, even as she slept. With the blanket wrapped around her body up to her neck, she looked like a sleeping angel, her silvery blonde mane framing her head like a halo. Her face that was previously smothered in soot when they got her out of the warehouse was now clean and pale due to her sun deprivation of the past four days that she'd been missing from her Washington D.C. home.

            The older woman nearly crushed the glass of wine she held in her hand in frustration. Damn those insubordinate agents! They were supposed to have informed them of anything drastic immediately yet instead they had taken the night off and had delivered the message that the charge had been kidnapped when they were dead drunk. She growled softly as all the feelings of anger and frustration of the moment they had received the news came rushing back at her.

            "Whoa, _down_ Rei," Came a joking voice. "You're not going to bite someone, are you?"

            The brunette rolled her eyes as her blonde companion plopped down beside her on the couch opposite of the one their charge slept in. 

            "No," She answered to her friend's biting question, "At least not _too_ hard." Rei grinned, taking another sip of her wine.

            Her friend giggled before turning her blue gaze on the sleeping teen. A thoughtful expression crossed her cobalt eyes. 

            "She looks an awful lot like her." She said out of the blue. Rei tilted her head slightly to look at the girl beside her before nodding in agreement. "She looks exactly like those pictures," her friend went on. "The same hair and face and eyes. She's like her reincarnation or something. It's very amusing."

            Rei rolled her eyes. "You're thinking too much Mina." She said teasingly. "Don't hurt yourself."

            Mina scoffed in mock indignation and slapped her friend lightly on her arm. "Shut up."

            Rei responded at the order by sticking out her tongue. Mina threw a pillow at her and Rei laughed as she ducked it.

            "How absolutely lady-like." Mina rolled her eyes. She looked over at the woman before her, taking in Rei's oversized T-shirt and the wine Rei was twisting thoughtfully between her fingers. It was a ridiculous mix of ordinary meets sophistication, a combination her best friend (technically one of them) had mastered. Mina raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

            "And why the hell are you drinking _that?" She eyed the half-drunk glass. "I hardly think it's what you'd want the second you wake up. Plus, weren't you drinking that stuff __before you went to sleep, too?"_

            Rei glanced at the wine in her hands and gave an impish smile, shrugging. "I don't know about you," she said, taking in a quick gulp. "But I didn't bring my toothbrush and I needed that man's stench out of my mouth _A.S.A.P_."

            Mina shuddered slightly. That Dupree man was all over her and Rei worse than a bad prom date. Thankfully, however, he was an easy target. Flash him some skin, lay a few smackers and they were in. It didn't take them much time to get Marcus' oversized egos to bring the beautiful sirens to his lair and show off his catch. And by the state the younger woman was, they were lucky to have found her right then and there. Rei suddenly glanced at her friend beckoningly, touching her hair with an inquiring look on her face. Mina nodded and Rei turned sideways on the couch both women sat on. The blonde glanced about for a second before spotting a hairbrush. She then proceeded to brush out the other woman's long, raven hair. 

            "What do you make out of this Deville guy?" Mina asked, beginning to separate the long, dark mass into three equivalent portions. Rei snorted.

            "I think we ought to whoop his ass the second we find out who he is-_Ow_!" Rei turned her head a small degree to give her friend a scathing glare. Mina only grinned, giving her friend a 'Watch your mouth' look and forced Rei to keep looking forward as she continued to plait her friend's hair. Rei sighed. "I also think he's got major influence. I mean; look how many precautions they all took in order to prevent anyone from tracking her to here."

            Mina nodded solemnly. "And he still found her." Her nimble fingers, quick to find five pressure points on one body part in less than three seconds, worked to weave the silky material until she came to the end. "I take it he's a Dark Knight?"

            The head before her bobbed considerably as Rei took one last swig of her wine and nodded, making a face as she gulped down the contents.

            "Who else would hold a grudge against her? Much less have a grudge to hold?" She asked rhetorically. Mina began to roll the braid up into a bun, twisted it around her hands at the top of her friend's head. Rei looked out one of the many windows by her side, lost in thought. "By the files we've reviewed she's a pretty normal girl. Our agents have reported that she seems to be pretty sociable, with a good amount of close friends and confidants. Her relationship with her family isn't bad either, just the regular teenager fights and sibling rivalry with that brother of hers."

            Mina sighed. "He's pretty damn smart, too. Deville, I mean." When Rei looked at her, confused, she prodded on. "Starting on Friday afternoon, she was supposed to go out on a camping trip with her friends. However, we all know that she was abducted when she had picked up her bag from home and was walking to her friend's. Marcus and his little buddies must've come up with some scheme to give the impression to her friends that she couldn't make it."

            "And so," Broke in a new voice, "Both her friends and family assumed she was with the other and neither were the wiser."

            "And here I thought Ami was the only smart one." Rei quipped as Mina scooted over so that Lita could sit down next to them. For once, her auburn hair was left down, the waves cascading past her shoulders. She had been working out, a regular thing she did after she got out of bed to get the tension out of her body and mind. Clad in her sweatpants and tank top that might as well constituted as a bra, Lita leaned back on the couch, tilting back her neck, and brushing some air onto the back. Rei noticed this and immediately reached out and poured a glass of water for her friend.

            "Thanks." Lita said, shooting Rei a grateful look. Sighing with contentment as the cool liquid ran down her throat, she looked over at the still-sleeping girl. She frowned. "Is she still out?"

            Rei nodded. "She's exhausted, which is to be expected. I mean, she just went through a lot back there and I don't think she even realizes just how long she's been missing."

            Lita frowned. "But hasn't it been like seven hours since we left?"

            "Ten." All three turned as Ami came in, wearing her pajamas.

            "Hey hon." Lita said as Ami walked over to the other couch and inspected the girl. Some color had returned to her cheeks and the redness that was imprinted onto the girl's body by the ropes that had bound her was now reduced to purple bands on her ankles and wrists. Turning back to her friends, she asked,

            "She hasn't woken up, yet?" They all shook their heads.

            "Not since we left." Ami sighed and nodded, standing up straighter and she groaned slightly. Her back was as stiff as a board. Mina gazed over worriedly at the dark circles beneath the girl's eyes. 

            "What on earth have you been up to?"

            Ami gave them a weak and sheepish smile as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I was looking up some information that could lead us to this Deville man."

            Lita gagged on her water. Making a face and choking, she said, "_Still_?"

            The naturally pale woman had been at her research for more information of the mysterious Mr. Deville, scanning their sources since they left Washington D.C. Ami laughed nervously. Rei gave her a stern glare. "Haven't you eaten?"

            Silence

            "Did you at least take a nap?

            Sweat drop

            Mina sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Lita, could you-"

            "No problem." Quick as a fox, Lita had arisen, looping an arm through the other woman's arm and whisking her away. "Your research can wait, kid." She said carelessly ignoring to Ami's protests. "Now come on. I think I've still got a couple of burgers or cakes lying around here somewhere…"

            The other two stayed behind and smiled as their friends walked away. 

            "She works too hard." Rei commented. Mina nodded.

            "She needs to take a break." She suddenly grinned maliciously. "Or at least a man."

            In spite of herself, Rei chortled. "Mina!" She gasped between giggles.

            The blonde only laughed. It was at that moment that the sheets before them rustled and shifted.

            She was awake.

            The two watched as the girl frowned softly and opened up her eyes slowly. She suddenly gasped at the sharp lighting and immediately groaned as the glare struck her eyes, sensitive from being entrapped in darkness for a long time. Rei noticed this and immediately rushed over to the light controls, dimming the lights to a level she figured more suitably for the now-awake teenager. Mina came up to the figure that was shielding herself from the light and tugged at the sheet gently.

            "We just lowered the lights, Bunny." She said softly, pulling down the sheet so she could see Bunny's face, eyes closed and squinted as she tried to make the glaring spots disappear from her vision. "Try opening them now."

            The girl did as she was told, slowly and cautiously opening her eyes, blinking rapidly. Despite the dimness of the room, Bunny could surprisingly make out that bright blue gaze of the woman before her. It was the blonde that had thrown herself across the leader of the men who kidnapped her and then followed it up with an all-out attack with the brunette who was now pouring a glass of…water or wine. Bunny suddenly groped at herself, beginning to panic. The cocktail napkin dress was gone, replaced by a pair of shorts and a bright orange t-shirt. She couldn't tell in the darkness. Bunny looked up in distrust to the eyes of the woman before her.

            "Where are my clothes?" Her voice croaked slightly as she inquired once she realized that she was only in her undergarments. The brunette walked over until she was in front of the girl and handed her the water.

            "Drink," she ordered. "We cleaned you up after we left." She explained as she watched the girl gulp down the contents of the glass to quench her thirst. "We figured you've spent enough time in those ratty things. I'll go get you a change of clothes."

            With that, she turned on her heel and walked away in search for some of Ami's clothes. Bunny finished her drink and gasped with relief. Mina took up the pitcher and moved to give her more as the girl was looking very tired despite her long slumber.

            "Drink slowly." Mina said soothingly. Bunny did so, watching the girl out of the corner of her eye. Breathing hard, she looked over at the blond skeptically. Her eyes turned wide as she looked at something just past Mina's shoulders and she sputtered out the water in her mouth.

            "Oh God!" She exclaimed. Mina jumped slightly in her seat and swung her head about; wondering what could've startled the girl.

            "What is it?" 

            Bunny's voice turned threatening and disbelieving. "Please tell me that I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."            

            Mina sighed, wincing as she realized what Bunny had spotted. "Depends on what you think you're seeing."

            Bunny gave her a somewhat angry look. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not staring at the world's largest collection of cotton candy." She said dryly, gazing at the fluffy clouds that were slowly drifting by the jet's window.

            Mina looked at the girl sadly. "I know you're going to ask me what the hell's going on," She began calmly. "But I can't let you in on that for now."

            "Are you kidnapping me, too?" Mina's eyes bulged out of their sockets but she settled for laughing in disbelief.

            Bunny flushed lightly, the realization of her naïve question hitting her.

            The blonde was still laughing happily. "Kidnapping a girl from her kidnappers?" She queried, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

            Bunny shrugged. "Don't you watch _Alias?" (A/N: I don't own that show either. Kicks ass though)_

            The woman giggled, shaking her head. "No," She answered the girl's first question. "We haven't kidnapped you."

            "Do my parents know that I'm currently on board a plane heading to God knows where?"

            Mina was somewhat surprised at the unemotional tone. "No." She answered slowly. "You're parents don't know where you are-"

            "Then this is kidnapping." Bunny cut her off.

            "-But they do know you're safe." Mina said, finishing her sentence regardless of Bunny's comment. Bunny seemed surprised by this news but Mina cut her off before she was able to ask. "We sent them a message about your condition and they send their love and tell us they're glad you're okay. Granted, they are feeling pretty guilty that they hadn't realized that you were gone for so long."

            "How long was I there?" The girl wanted to know. She had lost track of the time and days while being locked up but she was still surprised when Mina informed her that she'd been missing for four days. Her eyes widened in shock. "Four days?"

            "Technically, three." Mina said, going through the timeframe with her mind. "However, since we found you at around one or two in the morning, you have been considered missing for four days."

            Mina nodded with finality and Bunny took a while to process this. "Dupree and his buddies found someway to convince your friends and your folks apparently, that you were with the other party." Mina continued, explaining the situation to the girl. "But you're safe now. You're with us."

            Bunny looked up, intrigued by Mina's last statement. A funny grin spread on her face. "I'm sorry," She apologized. "I'm still a little dazed at this situation that I haven't thanked you for what you've done." 

            "Oh," The thought of thanks had escaped the bubbly blonde's mind. She waved a hand dismissively. "Please, don't bother to worry about that sort of thing-"

            "No, I insist." Bunny said fervently. She wrapped up the blanket around her body, snuggling herself in. She stared at her hands for a while. "Truth be told, I was pretty scared back there. My one relief was that this Deville guy had ordered them to not lay one finger on me."

            Mina nodded grimly. Bunny then looked up at her, abashed and smiling. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name before. Or the names of those other women besides uh…" Bunny trailed off; trying to recall the face she had seen before she passed out at the pier. "Amy? Anne?"

            "Amiri." The other woman smiled softly, extending a hand. "My name is Minalli Hart. Please just call me Mina."

            Bunny smiled and leaned over, grasping the soft hand. Rei then came in at this point, a bundle of clothes in her arms. 

            "And this," Mina said, turning to Rei. "Is Reichel Chiba."

            "Call me Rei." The brunette said shortly, handing the girl the clothes. "Go ahead to the lavatory and dress into these."

            Bunny accepted the clothes with a soft murmur of thanks. Lifting the sheet around her shoulders like a cape, she left to the area that was pointed out to her.

            Rei turned to the blonde. "You'd better get dressed, too." She said. "We're going to be landing in a while."

            Mina nodded. She stood up, stretching her lithe figure before yawning. "Where's Ami and Lita?"

            Rei opened one of the overhead cabinets, pulling out a bag with clothes she would be exchanging for her sleeping ones. "I just passed Lita practically forcefully shoving food down our dear resident genius' throat." Mina giggled. "Ami's going to put off sleeping, once more, until we actually get back home."

            "Home," Mina repeated, sighing as her eyes half-closed to a dreamy look. "That sounds so nice right about now."

            "Says the girl who didn't get grazed by half a dozen bullets." Rei muttered, taking off her shirt and lightly touching the burns on her arms that had almost made contact with her sometimes, unbalanced body. Serves her right for wearing those damned heels. Oh well, they provided as wonderful heel knives.

            Mina grinned. "Oh don't be such a sour puss. You're one of the few people with the uncanny ability to heal quicker than I can find a boyfriend. Me, however,"

            She gestured to the bruise that beginning to fade on her leg, where one of the men at the warehouse had gripped her at. Her left shoulder had a similar bruise and she mentally praised chapstick that had helped her split lip to heal so quickly.

            "At least you didn't get one hell of a blow to the gut." Lita said, making a face as she entered the scene, clutching her stomach in reminiscent one of the asses that she flipped over and managed to do some minimal spine damage to. "I thought I was going to throw up lunch."

            "Gross." Mina shuddered. They heard a small noise and turned to see Bunny walk into the scene, wearing the white t-shirt and gray sweatpants Rei had gotten out of raiding Ami's overnight bag. She stopped short as she spotted the newcomer, recognizing her as the one who flipped down the switch when they were in the warehouse.

            "Oh, Bunny," Rei shrugged on a red blouse, buttoning it up. "Meet Litanya Demarci."

            Bunny was slightly overcome by the size of the Amazonian-like woman but felt much easier when Lita grinned at her, emerald eyes sparkling with life and kindness. "Let's leave it at Lita." She extended a hand encased with bandage to help absorb the shocks of her hits to the punching bags to the girl. "It's good to finally meet you."

            Bunny quirked an eyebrow at the statement and noticed, out of the corners of her eyes, that Mina and Rei were suddenly looking disgruntled and even Lita seemed to wince as the meaning of her assertion hit home. Bunny held onto the taller girl's grip when she tried to pull away and her suspicious gaze bore into Lita's defensive ones. 

            "What do you mean, 'finally'?" Her quiet voice pierced the tense air. Just as Lita was about to give an answer, Ami strode in, glasses geared in front of her eyes, a sheaf of papers in her grasp. She had changed out of her pajamas that she had never slept in through the whole night and was now dressed in a pair of comfortable-looking jeans and a tank top.

            "People, let's take our seats." Ami said as Rei adjusted the black skirt she had just put on. "We're landing in about five minutes."

            Minalli made a soft squeak and rushed to get dressed and Lita escaped Bunny's grasp, muttering something about getting a jacket to look at least semi-decent since her top might as well been her bra. Ami then looked over at Bunny, her eyes lighting in surprise as she noticed the girl for the first time that she came into the room. 

            "Bunny," She smiled, walking over to the girl. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

            The girl gave a weak smile to the kind woman. "Very confused." She answered honestly. "And not very happy about it. Not to be rude to you guys since, hey, you did save me and all," She said giving off a light chuckle before her voice turned serious. "But I'd really like to know just what the hell is going on and where the on God's green Earth we're landing in since I'll be damned if it's Washington D.C."

            Amiri sighed, looking as wistful as a child who's been entrusted with the secret of the century but forbidden to tell anyone. "You'll find out soon," She promised. "Just try to be patient."

            Bunny gave a crooked grin. "I've been missing for four days, confined to a dusty, ratty-tatty office strewn with mildew, roaches and rats for, to my knowledge, no apparent reason." She sighed as she eased onto a seat, buckling up. "I think I've been patient enough."

            "Trust me, love." Minalli said as she settled into her chair and Litanya followed, snug in a black jacket. The blonde patted her hair down from the frizz it was getting and grinned at the younger woman. "You're not the only one feeling slightly miffed up to this point. I, for one, am in dire need of a bath just as badly as you are."

            Bunny smiled. "You've been fed fatty, oriental, fried foods for four days straight?"

            Minalli giggled as they felt the pressure of the altitude beginning to decrease. "I had to kiss the bastard, remember?"

            "You win." Bunny laughed as the ground beneath them shook when they landed; and, she realized, it was the first real laugh she had had in quite a while, even before her kidnapping. As the ground gradually became stable and solid, Bunny pondered aloud the question she'd been going through in her head for the longest.

            "So, where exactly are we?"

~*~*~

**~*chickay*~**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW……… Please?

Next time:

"Please do not tell me you let that nincompoop in _my_ kitchen."


End file.
